A small thing
by Jace3
Summary: AU, Akane seems to have a different personality, but her family just noticed it, so it must be recent... then Ranma shows up


"A Small Thing" chapter one: Introduction  
  
By: Jace (Jace_case@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own Ranma 1/2 in any part at all. It belongs to the ever lovable Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she has authorised to use it, I am not any of them!!  
  
Notes: This story contains serious subject matter (is also AU), but since i want it to be kinda a suprise im not going to tell you what it is as of yet. Just be warned that it is not for the faint of heart or little children. You have been warned.   
This is my first fic, I am trying to make this as little of a painful experience as possible for you readers. Please be gentle on the flaming thats all I ask.  
  
____________________________  
  
  
A middle aged man with long black hair and a mustach sat at the diningroom table, tears streaming down his face. In his hands he held a postcard with the image of a panda muching on bamboo. On the buisness side of the card in sloppy script read: 'Tendo, Bringing Ranma from China- Saotome' The man then snapped out of his tearful revelry to call out three names: "Kasumi... Nabiki... Akane... I need to talk with all of you."  
Two of the recipients of such call answered almost imediatly. Kasumi with a soft "What is it Father?" from the kitchen. And Nabiki with a curiously raised eyebrow as she came down the stairs, latest manga volume in hand. Nabiki then went off in search of the youngest of the Tendo clan, having a pretty good idea where she was.  
Nabiki smirked at her accurate analogy as she walked into the Dojo that was attatched to the house.The wooden floor was littered with training gear and shattered cinderblocks. Her sister was dressed in a well-worn training Gi amidst the carnage of poor helpless inanimate objects that couldnt fight back.  
"There you go again Akane..." Nabiki began, her sisters head snapped up quickly, a startled look of fear in her eyes that was quickly masked. Nabiki noticed this and shook her head slightly and sadly, but not enough for Akane to notice... and continued her comment "Thats what makes the boys at school think your soooo wierd"  
"Why should I care Nabiki?" the youngest retorted, while unconciously tightening her belt around her waist. "Not everyone thinks the whole world revolves around... _BOYS_" the last word was practically yelled out like a curse, a whole world of discust and fear written in Akane's voice.  
The Ice Queen of Furinkan looked at her younger sister sadly. She didnt know what made her like this, all jumpy and afraid of her own shadow. Nomatter how much Nabiki tried to uncover about Akanes drastic change into a different person... she couldn't come up with anything... and THAT frustrated her to no end. If someone caused this change for the worst in her little sister they would pay _DEARLY_, but she couldnt make them pay if she didnt know who or what had cause it.   
"come on Akane, Daddy has something to tell us." With that she turned and left the presence of her sister, one last thought playing in Nabikis mind /maby she just needs a boyfriend... someone who treats her like a person and not a prize/. Nabs smiled, yeah that was it. Problem solved. Now where to find a rare guy like that... her intelectual mind started racing through possibilities, while throwing out every name as soon as it came up. Dr. Tofu was the only one who seemed a likely candidate, but he was so hooked on Kasumi, and she on him... so he was out.  
Nabiki shook her head, this was giving her a headach. Nothing could be this impossible, not for the Ice Queen of Furinkan... Nothing!  
  
  
Soun Tendo found himself across from all three of his daughters, trying to explain to them that his best friend was coming over with the son that one of them would be engaged to. He closed his eyes, ready to be torn to shreds by his three lovely children. He heard the verbal assault but it wasnt as Nearly as bad as he was expecting. Opening his eyes he absently addressed the questions that his two eldest were directing at him, while zooming in on his youngest, Akane, the one he expected the loudest protest from. But she just sat there looking at her hands that were in her lap.  
"Akane...?" he asked quietly. When she eventually raised her eyes to his, they seemen empty... hollow. "Aren't you going to..." *gulp* "say something?"  
Silence. Kasumi, Nabiki, and Soun all looked at the youngest expecting her to blow up any minute.  
More silence. Akane looked back down at her hands and mumbled something.  
"What was that Akane-chan?" Kasumi enquired, putting a motherly hand on Akane's shoulder.  
She looked up slightly. "I said" Akane began in a small voice, but loud enough for everyonw to hear, "I'm not marriage material". Shaking off Kasumi's hand she got up to move out of the room. As a last thought she looked back over her shoulder and said "If you need me, Ill be in the Dojo" and with that she left leaving behind three slack jawed Tendos.  
/Oh yes, they will PAY/ was the thought that ran through Nabiki's mind.  
She was the first one to hear the footsteps... 


End file.
